


ἔρως (Eros)

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: "Make Luhan fall in love with the most hideous monster on earth," his jealous mother commanded, but Eros found himself falling for the boy, whisking him to safety and going under the guise of a mysterious husband who won't show his face and form.





	ἔρως (Eros)

**Author's Note:**

> Aff link: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1313813/eros-author-moving-to-ao3-check-a-n
> 
> Luhan as Psyche  
> Sehun as Eros
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the original story Eros/Cupid and Psyche. This work is a mix of the Greek and Roman versions. Scenes (the actual story and/or the author's own) may be added, obliterated, dramaticized/exaggerated and/or manipulated.
> 
> Slight mentioning of mpreg
> 
> Basically drama plus porn. Brace yourselves for this shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Going to be a spoiler butttttttt watch these episodes of a Korean animation, Olympus Guardian, that made me love the story in my elementary days :3
> 
> https://youtu.be/RJJthhXB3CM
> 
> https://youtu.be/bCwI4qCzdAk
> 
> Turn CC for subs~~~

_He granted them the passion of love yet he had no love in him._

_He freely gave away the gift of love yet he guarded himself from being bound by it._

_He bravely annihilated all hindrances against the love he blessed others yet he cowardly turned away from it._

_He reveled in his own power yet he shunned its glory._

_He had love as his weapon yet it made him vulnerable._

_Love made him soar to euphoric bliss yet it became his ultimate downfall._

 

 

_He was adored by every soul yet he was not truly loved._

_He was surrounded with admirers yet loneliness besieged his longing soul._

_He was bestowed with all the blessings the world could offer yet he found no value in them._

_He was treated with utmost divinity yet his sorrows tortured him like a wretched sinner._

_He finally knew what love was yet he doubted its sincerity._

_He treasured and cherished his chance of true love yet he lost it as soon as it came._

 

 

_Two different worlds, two lonely souls, two yearning hearts,_

_Two empty vessels whose love can fill each other,_

_Two became one yet an act of betrayal drifted them apart._

_Can their love withstand the test of the adversaries of their twisted fate?_

 

_\---_

 

_"I will shower her with all the gold in this world, I am telling you."_

_"Fool. You cannot even feed yourself three meals a day. You cannot give what you do not have."_

 

The winged god shook his head at the words that came out from the human he passed by. If giving what you do not have was not possible, then how could he give...

 

 

_Love?_

 

 

For years, he shot love arrows to fulfill his duty as the god of love. Using his parents as reference, he defined love as an intense passion that drives someone to do as he pleases to gain pleasure and satisfaction. For that reason, he wordlessly shot those who he or his mother deemed worthy: married kings, cunning queens, mighty warriors, lonely princesses, bored nymphs, ordinary humans, horrible beasts and even his fellow gods when he was driven with mischief.

He could not fathom why, but despite the number of successful— _one-sided, sordid, obsessive, passion-driven, fatal and a bunch of pure relationships_ —operations he accomplished, Eros was not happy. He could not pinpoint what exactly was missing in his life and what was supposed to fill the empty, hollow space in his chest.

 _The god of love without love. how ironic,_ he often thought, but he refused to do anything that would attach him to anything. Whatever love was, he chose not to succumb in such insanity. He saw how foolish the smartest of all people became just because of his arrow and sometimes, even without the aid of the god's power. He witnessed how rulers forsook their families for some women they met in other kingdoms. He was aware of all the daughters who fooled their fathers to help the man they love succeed in their given missions. He could vividly remember those who fell to their death mourning and grieving for the tragic loss of their beloved. Even the trick he once played to his fellow god Apollo by shooting the latter with an arrow drove the god to compose gloomy pieces to Daphne, the maiden who chose to become a tree instead of reciprocating Apollo’s love.

Eros was not a son of Athena, but he strived to be smart in his decision to remain loveless for an eternity. His existence would only revolve on two different processes: _choose target, aim, shoot_ and _get commands from his mother or fellow deities, find target, aim, shoot._

 

 _He seems sick in love with the maiden next door._ Eros grabbed an arrow from his quiver and he stretched his bow, ready to let it go when a dove with a folded piece of parchment in its beak suddenly appeared beside him. He retracted back his arrow, bringing it back to its place before getting the letter.

 

 

_My son,_

 

_Your mother’s legs are aching from walking all night long on yesterday’s feast. Come and massage them for me. Your precious mother is hurting, Eros-ah~_

 

_The most beautiful goddess in Olympus,_

_Aphrodite_

 

 

Mentally groaning, he let the parchment fly away in the air and stared at the dove. “Thank you for your service. As a reward, do you want to fall in love?”

 

 

 

“Who is it this time?" Eros crossed his arms on his chest, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his mother whose eyes shone with a sinister glint. "Is it a despicable king? An innocent maiden? A ruthless general?" He cared not who it was. All humans were the same selfish, inferior creatures bound to be played with by gods. What was important was to get the job done.

"No." Under normal circumstances, Eros would have ignored the menacing timbre in his mother's voice, but then, seeing her face burn in a deep shade of red told him that the goddess was indeed furious.

"It is Luhan," Aphrodite answered, her nails digging on the throne she was sitting on. _This is definitely not good._

“You mean the famed pretty boy the humans are getting crazy about?” Eros asked for confirmation. Preoccupied with his own duties, Eros did not have any time to see the said human despite the numerous times he heard the name. Besides, merely thinking of a man sought after by men and women because of his rumored ‘beauty’ was beyond ridiculous and trivial to the god. It was just so impossible for people to desert his mother’s temples because a mortal male was said to surpass Aphrodite’s beauty.

“Certainly. What I want you to do is to use your power and make that shameless lad fall in love with the vilest and the most despicable monster who has ever walked on Earth.” Aphrodite declared with her eyes gleaming in envy and hatred.

“A monster?” Eros knew that his mother hated the boy, but not to the extent that she wanted him….. “Are you basically giving a decree for him—”

“—to be devoured and disappear from the face of Earth? Yes, my lovely son.” Eros flinched on how the statement was said in a carefree manner like they were merely conversing about the weather.

He woke up from his trance when the hand that washed and fed him when he was still a babe patted his shoulder with unusual force. “Son, I know that this is rather different from what I usually make you do, but…” Their gazes locked, with Eros nearly trembling at the firm resolve of his mother. “I. Want. Luhan. To. Suffer. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, M-Mother.”

 

 

 

While flying towards the house his mother told him of, Eros thought a lot. Was that boy so alluring for him to be worshipped and compared to Aphrodite? He never saw Luhan, but he always heard the name from the mouths of the people he silently observed during his missions. The words ‘beautiful,’ ‘alluring,’ ‘pure,’ ‘goddess-like’ and a lot more unearthly praises were often associated with Luhan that made Eros dismiss his initial claim of the lad being trivial.

For the first time since he existed, Eros was terribly curious of who his victim would be. Without even seeing the boy, he knew the boy was innocent and that his sole sin was that he was beautiful. Luhan was not among the greedy rulers, bloodthirsty warriors and conceited humans who deserve to be punished with such a cruel, or if Eros would be honest, an unreasonable punishment.

Still, he was the son of Aphrodite and he ought to obey any order given to him. As much as he felt sorry for the lad, the people need to be taught a lesson to respect his mother and the other gods. Humans were mere creatures and no way they could surpass any god.

 

Eros did not know when but he finally reached the place. This Luhan lived in a palace as he observed and flew over the vast area. Only the guards were awake but it did not bother Eros at all for he was a god who could hide and show himself at his will. He hurried to the first tower he set his eyes on.

Together with the breeze, he slipped in the ajar opening of the window. He saw a sleeping figure bundled under the covers and he tried to remember the traits his mother mentioned.

 _Golden hair._ The boy’s curly, neck-length hair glimmered at the moonlight shining down on him. It almost looked like a glimmering crown and Eros wondered if Apollo bestowed the boy with the radiance of the sun.

 _Tall yet slim physique._ The young man was evidently taller than average even when more than half of his body was covered. His shoulders were narrow and the thin blanket outlined his tiny waist. His feet and shins that were slightly exposed were small and slim like the rest of him.

 _I don’t like to do this, but I need to appease my mother._ The only thing Eros had to see to confirm the lad’s identity was to see his pale complexion and delicate face—

The sleeping creature stirred, alarming Eros. He got an arrow and stretched his bow, only to become paralyzed at the entrancing sight that welcomed him once the form turned to the god’s direction.

Delicate lids, button nose, plump, pink lips and pinkish cheeks framed the boy’s small face. The moonlight struck Luhan’s face in a way that highlighted his undeniable beauty. The god wondered how someone— _a human_ —could look so serene and ethereal while sleeping.

_How could mother bear to punish such an untainted, breathtaking creature?_

“Y-You are truly a lovely sight to behold. I know you did nothing wrong and it wasn’t your fault to be the object of my mother’s wrath but as a dutiful son…” Eros tried stretching the string again, his shaking hands gripping the bow and arrow so tightly that it slipped from his grip. He let out a scream as the arrow shot up to the marble ceiling. The winged god tried to catch his arrow but it was as if fate was betraying his prior intentions. It cut through his pale hand, disappearing the moment it pierced through his flesh.

Eros fell down the ground, his knees weakening at the bloodless wound his own weapon inflicted upon him. _What even…_

 

 

Something clicked in his mind and from that moment on, he knew he was doomed.

 

 

_Oh. The arrow could affect even the highest of all beings._

 

 

The god stared at the ground in horror, not willing to face the consequences of his mistake. _Damn it. Damn!_ He should leave as soon as he could. He should flee back to his mother and never set foot on that cursed palace again—

“Who’s there?” He heard a melodious voice inquire and Eros never heard a music as beautiful and heavenly as the brief yet lovely speech. It was beyond appeasing compared to the birds singing during the spring and the sweetest tune Apollo could play. The mere sound of the shaky breathing accompanying the words was so appealing to Eros’s ears that he mindlessly lifted his eyes to the source of sound.

Lo and behold, the god of love felt his own heart stop beating for a moment when a pair of big, bright orbs came to view. They were brown in color and a twinkle gleamed in them despite the apparent fear in the boy’s eyes. Those eyes reminded Eros of a doe skipping in the forest without care. They made the human look more vulnerable than he already was and Eros felt an urge to protect the boy.

The sound of the rustling leaves and whistling wind fell on deaf ears, all falling short from Luhan’s music. The grandeur of the room all meant nothing to Eros because the sole beholder of his attention—his heart, mind and soul—sat on the bed, adorned in fine silk robes and ivory skin covering his gentle psyche. Everything seemed surreal to the god of love and he knew that he was imprisoned in the power he feared the most…

 

 

_Love._

 

 

“W-Was I dreaming?” The golden-haired beauty looked left and right in search for the origin of the slight noise that roused him from sleep. He had no knowledge that he met eyes with the awestruck god of love who knelt before the beauty, and that the same deity was losing his breath at the brief eye contact.

 _He could not see me._ Eros did not know if he should sigh in relief or lament that Luhan, _his lovely Luhan,_ could not take a glimpse of his spellbound state. _I should not be thinking of this._ Eros shakily straightened himself up, determined to leave the very first being who would make him lie to his mother.

He took one more glance of the boy who decided to go back to sleep before the god flew away.

 

 

 

Luhan was the prized, treasured son of the royal family. Despite being their only son, he surpassed the beauty of his sisters. He was a male yet he was treated with utmost care and gentleness from his childhood that he emulated up to his youth. He often wondered if he could lead the people when his parents would depart to the underworld because he believed that he was too weak-willed to endure treaties, wars and the citizens’ problems.

Nevertheless, Luhan’s fame spread throughout the land. Songs were sung just for Luhan. Poems were dedicated to him. Flowers of the rarest kinds showered on his feet everywhere he treaded. Men travel from faraway lands just to see a glimpse of his face. Women either adored or envied him and children pleaded to be carried and embraced by him.

Still, Luhan knew that none of those people could see through his mask. No one saw how lonely and loveless he really was because all they cared for was his alluring appearance. He knew his family loved him with all their hearts but it did nothing to fill the void in his chest. He often overheard his parents conversing about his lack of proposals and how it may be a punishment from the gods. It worsened the teen’s distress and he thought how he would gradually grow old, lose his youthful beauty and vigor, and die all alone.

“Congratulations, sis,” he sweetly told his sister who recently married and engulfed her to a hug. Though, he could not deny the bitter taste of his own words in his mouth. How often he wished to hear the same greeting from his family when one soul was brave enough to ask for his hand or one that could steal his heart.

The king felt sorry for his son’s condition and the other’s dejected sighs pushed him to consult the oracle of Apollo. No one expected to get an unsettling, disturbing prophecy that would change Luhan’s life forever.

 

_“Your son will marry no human. Rather, his soul is destined to be intertwined with a hideous beast feared even by the gods. Dress him in black and leave him at the mountain’s summit to face his fate.”_

 

The dreadful day finally came. The procession to the lone summit overflowed with tears and mournful songs. For the first time that Luhan was surrounded with people, he did not feel even an ounce of happiness. Low spirits increased the negative aura already emanating from the dying boy. Every step up to the mountain top neared to his death, yet all he could worry about was how to cheer up his family, friends and admirers for the very last time.

Despite the despair welling inside him, Luhan tried to put on his best smile. Those children trailing behind him waiting for their turn to be carried cried but the compassionate beauty merely beamed at them, whispering comforting, encouraging words for them to do well in building their own future. He affectionately held the hand of each person walking beside him, thanking them for the company and undeserved admiration he received throughout his youth.

They finally reached the top of the mountain and Luhan was wrapped in his family’s arms for the last time. He smiled despite his tears and said his bittersweet farewells full of gratitude and encouragements, completely disregarding the overwhelming fear and despair torturing him.

The time to go came. Once the whole mourning caravan turned on their way, Luhan turned on the opposite direction to hide his crest-fallen expression.

 

 

 

Nightfall came but the darkness in Luhan’s heart was darker. He sat on the mountain crying silently over his inevitable destiny. Noises of night animals echoed in his ears and the cold magnified the fright and despair enveloping him. He threw his lanky arms around his shivering form in an attempt to console himself at the last moments of his life while he waited and waited for the terrible monster that would soon devour him.

What was the essence of being honored his whole life if he would just end to be a monster’s meal? He sobbed harder at the thought of his family and friends mourning in the palace for him. The lad felt hopeless and helpless. If only the gods would spare him mercy…..

 

“Oof!” He yelped once a gush of wind blew on him, only to lift him from the stony ground up to the atmosphere. He shrieked in horror once he noticed how high up in the air he was and how the wind seemed to be bringing him to Zeus knew where.

“Fear not, mortal,” a deep yet assuring voice told him when he was soon to tears again, “I am Zephyrus, the mildest of the winds and I came to save you.”

“S-Save me? B-But a monster is s-supposed to come and devour me.” Luhan croaked, fists curled to wipe his wet eyes. He heard a hearty chuckle followed with a response. “Just sit back, relax and enjoy the view, baby.”

 _Did the wind just flirt with me?_ Luhan blinked, still not believing that a wind literally swept him on his feet and made him fly to the unknown.

His unfounded fears were replaced with awe as he realized how beautiful the world really was outside his city. The moonlight shone brightly on the meadow of flowers they passed over that made him gasp in wonder.

The moon was curved into a lovely crescent as if the sky was smiling, telling him that everything would be alright. That was enough to comfort and lull him to dreamland.

 

 

The moment he woke up from his slumber, he did not expect to see a magnificent castle standing before him. Luhan looked around, expecting to feel Zephyrus’s presence and thank him for his kindness but the only sound he heard was the smooth flowing of the stream beside the palace. Luhan stood and walked towards the spellbinding glamour, astonished as soon as he registered his surroundings. Golden columns, silver walls embossed with animals, jeweled floors and intricately carved ceilings of citrus wood and ivory greeted his weary eyes from outside to the rooms inside the silent abode. Silence ruled in the seemingly uninhabited splendor that probably belonged to a god. Even though he had no clue why Zephyrus took him to such a place, Luhan decided to enjoy and explore the exquisite wonders of the palace.

Luhan stumbled on the glassy floor when a disembodied voice rang in the corners of the huge bedroom. “Good day, beautiful human. Please do not be afraid and do as you please because this house belongs to you and our master. Take a bath; we know how tired you are. We, your servants, will honor you with a simple dinner.”

Luhan knew not why bathing in the cool waters of the stream felt rejuvenating compared to the large tub in their kingdom. He had no clue how the grand feast served before him could move by themselves. Food floated and settled on his plate whenever its contents disappeared in Luhan’s famished stomach. His goblet automatically refilled with the finest wine he had ever tasted. Sweet melodies of harps and lyres made Luhan relax that he soon did not care that he could not see any instruments.

“You call this a simple dinner?” Luhan gasped in awe for the umpteenth time while gobbling down his food. Voices answered and accompanied him the whole day and though Luhan thought he was going crazy, he conversed with them, trying to forget his loneliness and lack of company.

“Your husband will come later at night. Prepare yourself, Master Luhan,” they said, and Luhan blushed at the thought of having a spouse—a husband—living with him.

Was he really a monster? Was he really a serpent that will devour him? Was he going to be nice or cruel? Tons of questions flooded in Luhan’s mind while choosing among the luxurious nightgowns hanging in several wardrobes, all belonging to him. Luhan picked the most enchanting one which was a midnight blue garb, an unexplainable eagerness to please his unidentified husband bursting in his bosom.

Luhan stood by the window, looking at the moon glowing with the numerous stars on the dark night sky. _How are my parents? How are my sisters? Their husbands? Are they all looking on the same sky as me? Do they miss me? How are my friends? How are the children who asked me to play with them the other day?_

The fear of being replaced; the fear of being forgotten haunted Luhan. Back in his homeland, he felt like the moon that night, lonely amidst the plenty of stars around it. He did not know if he was surrounded with love because he was captivatingly beautiful. He could not fathom if he would mean something if he was not pretty. He could not tell if he was really loved or everything was _a lie. An illusion. A deception._

 

Not that Luhan could blame them. Who would truly love someone as dull, boring, innocent and fragile as—

 

“Did you enjoy your first day?” A husky, baritone voice startled Luhan. He held on the window sill with fear, his breakable fingers trying to anchor their terrified owner. The tone was deep, thick and authoritative—unintentionally seductive that he felt like melting—and soon, the presence was right behind him.

 

_Don’t eat me. Don’t kill me. Please spare me—_

 

“I won’t hurt you, Luhan.” The words were whispered right on his ear. The voice still bore its signature deepness yet surprisingly, warmth and concern emanated from every syllable.

Luhan was momentarily startled that the stranger knew his name yet the familiarity laced in it was beyond comprehendible to the human. If he would be honest, he would not mind hearing the other say his name again.

 

Luhan believed him.

 

“T-Thank you for your hospitality,” Luhan mumbled lowly yet Eros, in his unseen form, heard his beloved’s sweet voice loud and clear. “The place is bigger than my home and glamorous and extravagant and the voices are all kind and the river’s water feels cool and the feast is really, really delicious and the air is so fresh—”

 _Did not know he is this talkative and full of life._ “Cute,” the god chuckled and the sound was so pleasant to Luhan’s ears the human yearned to hear it again.

“No need to rush, my love.” Luhan blushed at the endearment. He often heard declarations of love from his suitors and admirers but none of them sounded as sincere and sweet as his… _husband?_

“We have the whole night for me to listen to your stories,” the mysterious voice added, much to Luhan’s delight. “Do not feel uneasy around me. Get used to this. I am your husband after all.”

“Y-Yes, uhhhh,” Luhan’s pink cheeks darkened in color at the words that left his lips. “M-My… h-hu-husband?”

Another chuckle tickled Luhan’s ears and he soon laughed too, realizing how stupid he sounded.

“Call me Sehun,” the god replied and he was taken aback when Luhan turned towards him even though the human could not see him. A sweet, saccharine smile painted across Luhan’s pinkish lips and the unseen being swore he heard nymphs and lyres singing at the breathtaking sight.

Luhan was flawless, but up close, he was the quintessence of perfection itself.

“Can I hold you?” The god who named himself Sehun asked before he could stop himself. A flash of uncertainty flashed on Luhan’s face and Sehun almost apologized and took his words back had not Luhan beamed and spread his arms shyly. “Yes, p-please.”

Sehun’s heart melted at the bundle of honey, date palms and anything sweet wrapped inside his arms. All night long, Luhan told stories about his life to the faceless being until he was cradled to sleep.

 

 

 

Sehun was indeed the lover he always longed to have. He was a warm, loving person who exuded a cozy vibe that made Luhan comfortable in a couple of days. He never failed to ask how Luhan’s day was which Luhan would gladly share. Sehun’s arms and chest where the human often rested on were protective and secure, bringing assurance to Luhan that his husband would do nothing to harm him. Sehun was also witty and humorous while telling of anecdotes about the people he encountered with which made Luhan look forward to his nightly visits.

Luhan used to hate the dark, but since Sehun came to his life, he could only wait patiently for nightfall, knowing that Sehun would come without fail. Without even seeing him, Luhan was certain that the other was no monster he was promised to marry. Luhan could not remember being that happy in his entire existence and he often wondered how he lived without Sehun before.

The only dark side of their relationship was Sehun’s total refusal of showing his form. It became apparent one night when the moon shone in its full glory. Luhan intended to turn to his husband and compliment the moon’s beauty but Sehun’s strong hands held his shoulders on place.

“No, don’t turn around,” Sehun said coldly, tone so distant it made the teen flinch. “You can never see me.”

“W-Why? Is it because you are a monster?” Luhan asked, sniffling the tears that threatened to spill from his glassy eyes. “It does not matter what you are, Sehun. I spent enough time to realize how beautiful your heart really is.”

“You will treat me differently once you realize my true nature,” Sehun responded, his own voice wavering at the emotions brimming in his heart. “You… You love me, right, Lulu?”

“Yes, I do love you,” the teen answered, “I won’t desire to see you if I don’t, Sehunnie.”

“I love you, too, little deer, but that is one request I can never grant you.” Sehun’s voice was morose and gloomy and Luhan felt guilty for being the cause of his lover’s sadness. “You love me so you just need to trust me.”

Luhan opted to nod despite the disappointment. Sehun, the knowing husband he was, knew that Luhan had a habit of not answering audibly when the latter was upset. Slowly, he raised his hand, covering the boy’s eyes.

“S-Sehun?” The beauty mumbled unsurely, not knowing what his unpredictable lover was up to. Warm lips pecked on his nape, sending shivers to the boy who was still not used to affectionate touches.

“Close your eyes, baby Lu,” Sehun whispered on the shell of his ear. The human readily obeyed, fluttering his eyes shut as he felt being spun around. His husband’s big, veiny hands threw Luhan’s arms around the taller man’s neck. The human yelped once those hands landed on his hips. Knowing what would happen, Luhan pouted.

"S-Sehun," he lowered his head and laid it on Sehun's chest. "I-I do not know how to dance."

Sehun endearingly caressed the boy's hair while chuckling. "Didn't my little prince have parties in his kingdom before?"

"You know Father won't let me dance with anybody," Luhan sadly sighed. "He said my partners may take advantage and whisk me away."

"I cannot blame your father for protecting a pretty flower like you," Sehun gently kissed Luhan's shut lids to which the latter giggled.

"Step on me, baby," Luhan heard Sehun husk on his ear. Something about his lover's tone was authoritative enough to make the meek beauty promptly obey. Upon placing his tiny feet on top of Sehun's own, Sehun secured his hold around Luhan and swayed their bodies to the beat Sehun set.

"Hunnie," Luhan whined, holding on Sehun's garbs tighter in fear of falling from his lover's grasp. Sehun merely laughed at this and teasingly loosened his hold around Luhan, earning him a squeak and a tight embrace.

"Loosen up. Don't be nervous. I won't let you fall, sweetie. Just let me lead you and everything will be alright." The words were enough for the tension in Luhan's body to dissipate and rely on the other.

It did not take long for them to get in the rhythm. Sehun lifted their feet with every sway and the pliant Luhan happily giggled. Luhan wondered how Sehun could be strong enough to carry and move with all the former's weight on top of the elder. When Luhan knew that he could follow Sehun's steps, he wriggled from his lover's hold and laid his feet on the floor. He held one of Sehun's hand and placed the other one on his own hips and beamed brightly at his husband.

Sehun led the dance and the beauty, with his eyes still shut, was able to follow the steps without stepping on the other. The sweet smile on Luhan's face rivaled the beauty of the moonlight illuminating the room.

"Babe, you are doing well." Sehun complimented the doe-eyed boy who replied cheekily, "I owe this to my mentor who turned out to be my cute, loving husband."

"Cute, you say?" The dark chuckle that followed was more than enough for the babe's knees to go weak. Indeed, the sultry rasp, the sudden possessive hold on his waist and the aura of security oozing from the unseen elder were far from being cute.

Luhan heard the window shutting close on its own, opting him to open his eyes in surprise. Any presence of light was absent, heightening his senses especially with Sehun breathing on his neck.

"You smell so nice." Sehun nuzzled the boy's neck, lips brushing on every inch of skin he sniffed. Luhan's fingers involutarily threaded on Sehun's silky hair, the newfound sensation overpowering his inexperienced body from the simplest touch too much to bear.

Sehun earned the reaction he desired when Luhan accidentally mewled from the sudden nibbling on his neck. The god nipped the tender flesh, tongue immediately soothing the slight pain left with every bite.

"Sehunnie," Luhan whimpered, cheeks glowing in crimson that the god could see despite the dark. Wanting to hear the beautiful symphony more, the god slid his hands down the human's barely clothed body, groping any flesh he could find. Luhan did not fail the god, producing heavenly moans that went straight to Sehun's manhood. The human clung tighter to his lover as he felt a surge of unknown sensations reverberating in every fiber of his body with every comforting yet seductive touch and kiss.

Next thing they knew, they were stripped to bareness, covered only with each other's hands exploring the beauty of the other.

Luhan's head whirled from all the foreign sensations he was experiencing for the first time. Sehun's kisses were hungrier than usual. Lips, teeth and tongue littered love marks on Luhan's unmarred skin as proof of being claimed. His skin blazed with feverish desire with every burning caress of the big yet tender hands holding him close.

The god's divine senses allowed himself to clearly see how of a wreck his temptingly sweet lover had become. The teen's golden strands laid damp on his forehead and his skin flushed to an alluring rosy shade. His hooded brown orbs were glazed with lust and his swollen lips parted every now and then to breathe. Sehun growled in stinging ecstasy oozing from every mark left by Luhan's nails.

His kisses lowered down Luhan's shoulders and collarbone, suckling and tasting the sweet skin of his virgin lover. The human made noises he never knew would ever come out of his lips with every lap on his skin.

His moans grew deliciously needy when Sehun darted his tongue out, flicking the pink, swelling bud like it was a succulent fruit. Trapping it between his tender lips, he suckled the sensitive flesh while thumbing the other one. The beauty's jaw fell open and his back curved beautifully, and the sight was a lot more entrancing than any statue curved in the god's image.

Every nibble and lick on the virgin's skin earned Sehun a series of unending musical notes that made his manhood throb in ways he used to deem impossible. He, a god who ripened with centuries of experience and suppression of self-indulgence, never felt so impatient as of that moment. With Luhan's naked glory splayed before him, he could do nothing to calm his carnal instincts.

Luhan's moans escalated to a heavenly crescendo when Sehun took a hold of his tiny size, pumping it languidly. His thumb grazed the head, making circling motions that made it and its owner drool to the brink of insanity.

Sehun continued moving his fist around Luhan's member, loving how the velvety, delicate flesh reacted to his touch. It shone in a rosy tinge that urged the god to settle between the beauty's legs and take the small size in his own mouth.

The string keeping Luhan sane finally broke, screaming and spilling ribbons of white on his lover's mouth. Sehun did not stop sucking, enjoying every pulsing spurt of warm seed from the soft, fragile boyhood in his mouth. He did not stop even when the pearls of white trickled down his chin, wanting to savor the honeyed sweetness of his beloved Luhan. He hovered over the boy, once again claiming the plump lips he grew addicted to.

Luhan moaned at his own taste lingering in his husband's mouth. Their tongues danced in passion, exploring each other's cavern in need of satisfying the hunger and thirst for his lover.

"I cannot get enough of you, Lulu," Sehun murmured on the shell of the human's ear before licking and kissing it. The action alone caused a shiver to run down Luhan's spine and the sound and feeling of Sehun's feral growl on his skin made his soft member stand to life again.

Desiring to bring his ethereal lover more gratification, the god crawled down the trembling creature's body, scraping his teeth and brushing his lips on the milky complexion until he was parting and pushing his baby's legs back until the pink jewel was exposed to his heightened sense of sight. He almost came just at the embarrassed mewl coming from the boy as his untainted flower bloomed right on front of Sehun's glazed eyes. It did not take him a moment to lean to the untouched bud and give it a soft kiss, earning him a shrill moan in return. He held the boy's cheeks, grounding him in place as the god started sucking the puckered rim in his lips. Catching it between his teeth, he nibbled on it, reveling on the unique taste and the high-pitched notes produced by his beloved. Locking his lips around the rim, he pushed his tongue in the tight heat, marveling at the clenching walls pulling him in.

The human fisted the sheets, body succumbing to foreign ecstasy tingling in every nerve of his body. He helplessly mewled and whimpered at the heated dance Sehun's talented tongue was exhibiting. Every swipe and dive of the wonderful wet muscle in his hole made him buck against his lover's face in search for more penetrating pleasure.

With Sehun between his thighs doing such a lewd act, Luhan's body was in bliss. The aggressive kneading actions on his butt cheeks were intensifying the tightening of his walls around the wet muscle invading the most private part of himself. He got accustomed to the fast movements and flattening inside him that he unconsciously whined at the loss of it. He felt one last kiss on his quivering entrance before Sehun nuzzled his small sac and breathed in the scent of his baby.

"Patience, little one," his husband murmured and pressed fervor kisses towards his inner thigh. "We can do that part again next time. For now, we need to loosen you up."

A sweaty Luhan, with his lust-filled doe eyes unknowingly looking straight to his husband's direction, nodded and reached out for Sehun's hair, lightly ruffling it. "Do as you wish. I trust you, Sehunnie."

Sehun reached for the hand and endearingly kissed each knuckle, earning him a giggle from Luhan. The boy's smile morphed to a whimpering one when a damp finger slowly traced his entrance.

"It is going to be uncomfortable at first but it will soon get better," said Sehun before breaching the first finger in. Luhan squirmed at the sudden intrusion but Sehun's lips that lingered on his thighs made him feel better.

The digit wriggled carefully in the hole as if preventing the boy to feel any pain. It moved in and out, circling his insides languidly and soon, he was comfortable enough to take the second finger.

It hurt to have Sehun's thick fingers in his little orifice. Tears gathered on the corner of his eyes at the burn but his knowing husband's caresses and kisses made him believe that it would get better. It really did, when he was soaring to the skies at one particular curl and press of the fingers on a small button deep inside him.

Sehun liked the tiny jerk of the delicate body before him, and he did it again, and again, and again, eliciting lewd noises from the pleasured beauty.

Four fingers later, Luhan was a debauched mess, sultrily pushing his hips back to meet his lover's long, thick digits. He reveled in the feeling of them curling inside him, massaging the tiny bundle of nerves washing his body with newfound pleasure.

Before he could burst, Sehun pulled out, causing Luhan to whine at the loss. "Sehunnie, I need you. Please."

Placing warm, wet kisses up to the babe's lips, Sehun held the boy's hand and placed it on his erection. Luhan gasped upon the contact, feeling his husband's thick, hard girth throbbing in his small hand.

Sehun leaned down and brushed his lips with his lover's own. "You are afraid. I can feel it."

"I do not know what to do." Anxiousness painted on Luhan's pretty features as he added, "what if it does not fit? What if I break? What if you don't like me upon knowing how bad I am on bed?"

"I will take care of you." Luhan felt the weight lifting off his shoulders at the kiss pressed on his forehead. He giggled at the ticklish contact of the same pair of thin lips on his papery skin all over his neck and the hand cradling his face. "It may hurt at the beginning, but I guarantee you that I will do my best to lessen it and please you later. Do you trust me with your whole heart and soul, Luhan?"

"Yes, Hunnie," Luhan uttered in reply, hands making purchase on Sehun's seemingly broad shoulders. "You are so nice to me and you are the only one who treated me with such gentleness. For that, I entrust you my entirety."

Sehun's heart swelled at the loving smile present on Luhan's face. His thumb softly circled his beloved's cheek as he inquired the question he longed to ask. "Lulu, my only love, are you ready to make love to me? Are you ready to accept me fully and unite with me?"

"Yes, my dearest Sehun," Luhan beamed brightly, placing a peck on Sehun's lips. "I do not want to part from you anymore."

"Me too, love." Tilting his head and sealing their love with a kiss, Sehun held and positioned the tip of his member to Luhan's entrance. Slowly, the head entered the first ring and he slowly pushed.

Muffled cries of pain, the stinging sensation of scratches on Sehun's shoulders and the unexpected clench around him made the god pause in his actions. He looked down the panting boy and saw the tears gathering on the corners of the glassy doe eyes.

"Shall I pull out?" The boy frantically shook his head at the question and wrapped his arms around Sehun. "I-I can take it."

Sehun slid his length in while whispering sweet nothings to Luhan's ears. The human was breathing heavily once his husband was buried to the hilt. He sweated profusely at the thick, throbbing manhood touching every fiber of his walls.

Sehun could barely keep his eyes open. The addicting constriction around him was making him lightheaded and lose the shreds of control left in his being. He shakily raised himself on his arms, kneeling and staring at the debauched form of his beloved.

The boy's golden hair was disheveled, some strands sticking to his forehead. His hooded eyes, rosy cheeks and parted lips made the boy more ravishing. Purplish marks littered on the boy's porcelain skin that showed how the deity tainted the human's innocence. His folded legs spread wide for Sehun to see the slender, rubescent boyhood of his lover curling and the god's own member connecting him to Luhan.

Luhan, as if knowing he was watched, shied away by covering his face with his hand. Sehun held and kept the hand away, opting to lace their fingers together on the bed. "Masterpieces should not be hidden, baby."

Indeed, Luhan was crafted by the gods themselves. He, Eros, a god, worshipped Luhan with all his heart.

"My Lulu is such a good husband," Sehun murmured against the human's neck before kissing and sucking it. Luhan moaned in desire, momentarily forgetting the pain as the kisses descended down to his sensitive nubs.

After a minute of letting himself get accustomed to the size, Luhan caressed the plane of Sehun's back, giving him a signal to move. His husband, with all the self-restraint left in his body, tried his best to keep this first movements slow and gentle. Luhan's body grew rigid, earning him a concerned look he could not see but the boy merely said, "keep moving."

Sehun rolled his hips smoothly, the hand that was not laced with Luhan's own gliding softly on the babyish skin of his lover. He occasionally patted the boy's hair, asking him how he felt to which Luhan, leaning closer to his touch, hummed contentedly.

After what seemed like forever, soft melodies were the responses to Sehun's movements, with a hint of whimper as if asking the elder for a silent request.

"What does my precious doe want?" The deity inquired, manhood growing at the anticipation of the answer alone.

"G-Give me all of y-you," Luhan replied between his heavy breaths. "I-I know you are h-holding back. I c-can take it."

"Are you certain about your wish?" Sehun asked out of concern for his beloved. "It is your first time. You just got your virginity claimed so you are still tight, and I don't think..."

"Hunnie, I want to see you so badly." Luhan's voice cracked and Sehun felt his heart shattering. "But you won't let me gaze at you. Do you know how much it hurts?"

 _I am sorry, but I really can't._ "Luhan..."

"I am jealous of the skies and the trees. They can see what you really are. I am jealous of the creatures you spend your time with when away from me. They have a glimpse of the husband I could never lay my eyes on." The words suffocated Sehun's soul. Upon seeing crystalline tears falling down the boy's face, he wanted to whisper all of his apologies and hold the boy forever.

Luhan cried more when velvety fingers brushed the tears from his eyes. "At least let me feel parts of you others can never feel. Show me that I am indeed your most beloved. Reveal everything about you except your form. Please do not make me think that you see me in the same light as my kingdom's people."

"Forgive me for my selfishness, Luhan." Sehun leaned closer, resting on his elbows and kissing the hand intertwined with his. "I beseech thee. Please believe that I never felt this way before you came in my life."

Wanton noises filled the room once Sehun's hips increased the pace, spearing and touching Luhan in his very intimate places.

The human's moans escalated to heavenly melodies the moment Sehun hit a sweet spot inside him. Luhan felt the air leaving his body when Sehun did it again, and again, and again until the beauty was holding onto his lover for his dear life.

He reveled at the fact that Sehun was deep inside him, exploring parts of him he never knew existed. Pleasure took over his body but the thought alone of uniting with the one he loved the most was enough for Luhan to lose hold of himself and bare everything.

"More," Luhan unintelligently moaned whilst spreading his thighs wider for the virtuoso to explore, invade and taint the deepest parts of him. "P-Please ahhhh, d-do not, ngghhh stop."

"You are taking me so well, baby," Sehun rasped, head spinning from the tight warmth engulfing his hard on. "Y-You are so beautiful. You are ethereal. I can last an eternity being like this with you."

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, mmmm, so good," the human murmured like a mantra as if inebriated with lust. Said deity told Luhan to raise his dainty legs onto Sehun's shoulders, which the human readily did, thus being rewarded with a relentless abuse on his weakest spot.

"I'm not human, baby," the deity smirked, pounding inside the pretty creature with all the desire to please surging inside him. He groaned at the blunt nails digging on the muscled crevices of his back, most notably the place where his hidden wings used to be. Seeing Luhan so wrecked while drowning in their overflowing passion of love made him more eager to slam his hips faster and harder in his baby.

Luhan drooled with the tainted pleasure burning in every nerve of his body. His skin tingled with every contact of his lover's flesh with his own. Incoherrent noises came out of him because of Sehun's warm touches and skilled hip movements. He desperately pushed back against the member bringing him to paradise, thirsting for more of the electrifying bliss and ecstasy his husband was granting him. Warm fluid oozed out of his member in an endless stream with each wave of the addicting gratification washing his soul.

Sehun went for another round of passionate kiss, needing to savour each and every centimeter of Luhan's sweet mouth. His hips rolled faster inside the boy whose back arched with grace like poetry in motion. The beauty's honeyed moans, the enticing sight of his tainted form and the constriction squeezing around Sehun were driving the god to the edge of his limit.

Everything felt so magnified. Luhan knew not if the man pounding inside him was a wizard, an animal, a monster in disguise, or any evil he feared to marry. He knew not if Sehun would rip him to shreds right after immobilizing him once he was weak enough to collapse. But whatever Sehun was, Luhan could not deny himself of the heavenly pleasure he was graciously given.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun," Luhan moaned without ceasing, holding onto his lover with all his dear life.

"You're so beautiful, Lulu," Sehun murmured on his skin, kissing and sucking on the supple flesh. "My Lulu, my precious pearl, my goddess, my everything."

Indeed, Luhan could not deny what he felt for the man anymore.

"I love you with all my soul, Sehun," he gasped, breath becoming heavier as he got closer to his end.

Sehun's heart swelled at the sincere words and he lovingly replied, "thee only I love, Luhan."

One press on his sweet spot made warm, thick liquid rush out of his member, body quaking from the long, gratifying release together with his cries of ecstasy.

Sehun, a man with immense self-control, lost hold of himself at the sight his blessed eyes beheld. The memory of Luhan shuddering, screaming and writhing under him would forever be imprinted in his memory. The deity groaned as he met his own end, stilling and releasing deep inside his lover.

Lazy kisses and exchanges of 'I love you' winded down to hurried breaths and frantically beating hearts. Sehun gently pulled out and laid the boy on his sturdy chest, ruffling his hair and caressing the curve of the human's back. Luhan snuggled comfortably, loving the warmth and security that only his husband could ever give.

As something thick, warm and white trickled from his entrance, Luhan felt like a brand new person. He was stained with passion and need, only for the person he loved the most in the world.

"We are now one."

 

 

“What is it, love?” The god asked, noticing the uncertainty on his still naked lover’s delicate features. “What’s wrong?”

Luhan pouted, realizing he was caught. He snuggled closer to Sehun’s bare chest, fingers tracing intricate patterns on the sweaty yet fragrant skin. “I… Mmm, Sehunnie, can you grant me one request?”

“Depends on what it is, baby.” Sehun pecked the boy’s forehead, intending to encourage the boy to speak. His thumb smoothed out the crease on Luhan’s scrunched face which was quickly followed by warm lips that made Luhan giggle.

“Sehunnie… C-Can I feel your face?” Luhan spilled and the affectionate caresses stopped. “I-I know it sounds absurd and maybe a little too much, but I really want to at least ‘see’ the man who… who…”

Luhan’s voice trailed off when there was no audible answer even after several seconds passed. He mentally panicked, assuming the other was upset. He let out a whimper in regret but big hands that guided him the whole night covered his small ones, leading them to the other’s face.

He gasped, not knowing what he was supposed to do, but Sehun merely chuckled and kissed the boy’s palm. “Baby, you want to feel my face, right? Do as you please.”

With his eyes blown in surprise, he gently moved his hands on the sides of Sehun’s face, fingertips hypersensitive to each curve of the bone structure.

“You have a small face and a sharp jawline,” Luhan mused, a sweet smile painting on his lips, “and you have an attached earlobe.”

Sehun raised a brow. “I have an attached what?”

Luhan giggled, planting a chaste kiss on the other male’s jaw before his hands proceeded on feeling his husband’s face. The smooth skin with nonexistent bumps felt a hundred times smoother than the smoothest silks from his hometown. Sehun’s lids felt delicate on his fingers and he could not help but kiss them. His thumbs traced Sehun’s cheekbones and nose, almost making him gasp how high the other’s nose was. The last thing he felt on Sehun’s face was the latter’s thin, supple lips that were still moist and swollen from their making out session.

“You are so handsome, Sehunnie,” Luhan smiled, arm wrapping around Sehun’s thin waist. “Even if I can’t see you, I can tell how beautiful you are.”

“Assumptions kill,” Sehun remarked, “what you did was like how a blind man assumes that a smooth rock is a gemstone. You might conclude a wrong idea.”

“I already saw how beautiful you are since the beginning.” Sehun stiffened at that, thinking that he had been found out when, “from the very first night, I knew how beautiful you are since you showed me your heart without any hesitance.”

“Sehun?” Luhan asked when silence fell in the room and Sehun remained unmoving. “Did I say something wrong?”

“N-No,” Sehun managed to croak out despite the surge of emotions in his chest. _I chose the right person._ “You are beautiful, too, Hannie, both inside and out.”

It was Luhan’s turn to be dazed. “M-Me? Inside?” _But I am too boring and frail and—_

“Yes, my little deer.” Sehun pecked the top of the boy’s head, nuzzling the fragrant scent of the honeysuckled hair. “You are the kindest person I have ever met. You are witty in your own special way. You fear the gods. You know how to thank them unlike what your people once did. You tend nature with such affection that the riverside reeds are dancing every time you approach them. You make the birds sing, the land animals dance, the trees sway and the sun shine brighter each and every day. Most of all, you saw what no one ever saw: my heart.”

“Sehun…” Luhan said with so much affection that made the last thread of Sehun’s patience snap. The beauty yelped once their positions flipped and his breakable wrists were pinned once again on the bed.

“Damn, Luhan,” Sehun growled, inhaling and licking the curve of Luhan’s neck. “You’re driving me crazy. You make me want to claim you over and over again.”

“I am all yours to take, Sehun,” Luhan assured, arms and legs wrapping around his lover as he opened himself to him again.

 

 

 

Sehun remained mysterious as ever. He avoided questions about what he did whenever he was away during the day and Luhan had no nerve to push with his interrogations.

Luhan often wished that nights would never end. His husband would leave before sunrise despite Luhan’s tight embraces during the night and the human wondered why he would not stir awake.

During the day, he was left all alone with the voices occasionally asking him what he needed. If only those voices were not disembodied entities, perhaps, Luhan’s desperation to see his husband would dwindle down. He missed his family. He missed the laughter in their house when he was with his parents. He missed the loving touches of his sisters whenever they pay a visit. He missed his friends and the children who often clung to his shins and asked to be given piggybacks.

Luhan loved his husband but somehow, he longed for some company, one he could actually _see_ and converse with without seeming like a mad man talking to the air. He yearned to let his parents know that he was still alive and that they should stop mourning. He wanted to hear from his sisters how their own married lives were progressing. For that reason, he asked his husband permission once the latter went home.

After much contemplating, Sehun said, “I will allow your sisters to come up here, but I am warning you, do not let them influence you. If they do, you will destroy our relationship and suffer a lot.”

Luhan did not understand what his lover was talking about but he merely nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Woah!” The two women exclaimed once Zephyrus, who helped them reach the palace, departed. Their eyes raked the splendor of the place that they almost did not notice Luhan coming from the inside.

“Sis,” the boy greeted and he was soon engulfed in their hugs and tears. “We missed you, our cute little brother. You have no clue how happy we were when you invited us here.”

After touring the two awestruck ladies around, Luhan helped serve the feast. His sisters’ jaws dropped with all the floating trays and bowls and the presence of music despite the lack of lyres. As they drank the finest wine, ate the most scrumptious delicacies and bathed in the sweetest tune, the poison of selfishness planted its seed in their hearts without them realizing. Glee turned to wonder. Wonder turned to envy. Envy turned to evil.

“Where is your husband?” His eldest sister inquired, slicing her third serving of lamb. “What does he do for a living?”

“Sehunnie hunts.” Luhan lied smoothly, “he is a young hunter who hunts all day long and comes home at night.”

“Are you trying to fool us, baby Lu?” The other sister clucked her tongue in apparent doubt. “A mere hunter with all these… riches? I bet he is a royal prince or a god.”

“N-No,” Luhan answered, but before he could explain, he was bombarded with several questions.

 

“Is he handsome?”

 

“Is he tall?”

 

“Is he big?”

 

“Is he good at it?”

 

“S-Sis!” Luhan whined, looking down at his lap as he quietly added, “I-I n-never saw his face and form. He won’t show me.”

“Ehhhh?” His sisters gasped in disbelief. “How stupid of you! What if he was the awful snake the oracle of Delphi was talking about?”

“No,” Luhan cried. “No way a snake could be as nice as him. Besides, he lets me touch his face and body. He seems to be human-like except that he has wings that wraps around me for an embrace whenever he comes, just before he retracts and hides them again."

“Then he could be a serpent in disguise.” Luhan did not notice the brief yet meaningful eye contact his sisters had as one of them added, “Lulu, you were indeed sheltered, thus, you know nothing of this world. Snakes attack when you never know it. That is why they are called snakes. They are traitors.”

“Who knows if he is a winged wolf? Lion? Horse? You will never know.”

“Who knows if laying with him sucks all your life force? He may be slowly eating you without you even knowing.”

“Sis, I told you, he is really nice—”

“Aren’t you still waking up?” A hand pressed on the boy's shoulder, pressing firmly on it as his sister spoke. “He has ulterior motives. He is raining you with gold and affection in exchange of whatever you could offer. What if he plans to eat you once he fattens you up?”

“Come to think of it. He knows that if you see him, you will be disgusted and leave him forever. Oh, poor Lulu, how can you sleep with such a horrible creature?”

Luhan gripped his robes, tears prickling his eyes at the possibility. _Sehunnie, my husband, is a monster._

 

 

They left for hours yet Luhan was continuously tortured with his sisters’ warnings. _What if they were right?_

_Why doesn't he come to me in the day? Why doesn't he allow me to see him? What are his secrets? Why hasn't he ever told me about his life? Why does he know a lot about me yet I do not know anything besides his name? Why can’t I see the servants who stay with me every day? How can someone have such a grand palace away from the civilization? Why does he have wings? Was he the promised monster husband of the oracle?_

Luhan frowned in distaste. He clearly remembered his husband’s words.

 

_“Do not let them influence you.”_

 

He knew he should be following him like a dutiful husband. He knew he should be waiting for Sehun with a big smile on his face. He knew he was being cruel with what he was planning, but his resolve was firm. _I will find out tonight._

 

“I told them you were a young hunter,” Luhan uttered through their conversation. “They won’t believe me at first and thought I am living with a prince or god. I dismissed their claims.”

“That’s my Lulu.” Sehun lovingly caressed his husband’s hair, not noticing the distant tone of his precious beloved. “My good baby Lu.”

Sehun seemed more tired than usual and he fell asleep the very moment Luhan sang the last note of his homeland’s song. Luhan gently laid the man’s head on the pillow without seeing him and he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting and waiting and waiting to make sure Sehun was indeed sleeping soundly. When the time came, he rose on his feet, careful not to make any sound. His buckling knees made it hard for him to balance. His trembling hands reached for the candle and two flint stones he prepared beforehand. After a few minutes, an orange glow burned on the wick and he grasped it together with a dagger on the other hand.

Slowly he crept to the other side of the bed facing Sehun. With a shaking hand, he neared the candle towards the sleeping figure and a small whimper left his lips once his eyes befell on the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

Ivory white skin, tender lids, a high nose, thin lips parted for small snores to come out, sculpted jaw, carved torso, prominent endowment under the satin robe and folded wings…

 

 

Sehun was no human. Sehun was no monster. Sehun was god. Sehun was…

 

“He’s so beautiful,” Luhan whispered, eyes drooping with passion as he continued to rake his eyes over the ethereal form. “Thank you, Zeus, thank you, almighty gods for letting me have such a lovely husband…”

 

 

Sehun. _No, Eros, the God of Love._

 

 

Luhan planned to fall on his knees and worship the deity but his feverish delight caused him to slightly tip the lid of his candle holder, letting the melted wax drip on the unsuspecting, sleeping god. Luhan stared in horror as the deity yelped in pain and opened his eyes to see his Luhan, his beautiful husband Luhan with a dagger and candle on his delicate hands. A sense of betrayal washed over Sehun and he immediately rose, backing away from Luhan’s attempt to go near him.

“L-Lord Eros—”

“Is this your answer for the love I gave you?” Luhan felt a stabbing pain in his heart, not from the harsh tone Eros, _no, his husband Sehun,_ used at him but rather, the distraught and hurt look gleaming in his husband’s dark brown orbs.

“I married you against my mother’s order but what did I get in return? My husband trying to _kill_ me?”

“My Lord,” Luhan sobbed, reaching out to hold the god’s arm, only for his hands to be slapped away. Tears gushed from his eyes, the fear of being hated by the person he loved the most making him fall on his knees in repentance.

“Forgive me, my Lord, I did not want this to happen,” he begged, crawling to the spot where the betrayed deity stood but the other merely backed away. “My Lord, forgive me.”

“You said you love me. We even made love. We became one, but what did you do?” Sehun’s voice quivered with anguish that tormented the weeping mortal to no end. “Love isn’t enough. If you don’t trust someone you profess to love, everything is meaningless.”

Sehun swiftly flew through the window and Luhan struggled to stand despite the weakening misery racking in his body. “Sehun, please!”

“This is where our destiny comes to an end. Don’t wait for me again. This is our eternal farewell, Luhan.” Sehun’s heartbroken voice echoed, leaving Luhan wailing loudly at the window in agony. “Sehun!!!”

 

 

Back in Luhan’s homeland, he hated being happy. He was showered with admirations all day long, only to be drenched with heart-wrenching loneliness once he laid on his bed.

Since he was rescued from the terrible beast he was promised to marry, Luhan hated mornings. Daylight bathed his form. He could do everything he wanted. He was served with the finest feast and music. Still, he felt lonely. He reveled in the nights he used to dread because Sehun, his beloved husband, was there, whispering sweet nothings to his ear while holding him close to his chest.

Luhan realized the lack of value of the praises and adorations he got from the people who applauded and worshipped him. Sehun, Eros, the God of Love, his lover, worshipped his body with fervent passion and that was enough. He writhed on the sheets, completely helpless and vulnerable for the faceless husband he was blessed with, but he loved it. He loved losing control of himself and letting Sehun do as he pleases until he passes out. He yearned to be ravished, to be devoured, to be guided by his husband’s skillful hands. With Sehun, everything was perfect.

 

With Sehun, he did not feel happiness. _He felt joy._

 

He could not remember feeling so alive before Sehun came to his life. He could not tell when he became so ardor to please someone before his marriage. He lacked any clue how easy it was for him to entrust himself on someone he just met, especially when the said creature’s origin and appearance were not known. He could barely fathom how and why he fell for Sehun even before he felt and saw the god’s form. If he was honest enough to admit it to his sisters, he would have declared how he did not care whatever Sehun was…

 

Whether he was a dragon, a serpent, a wolf, a frog, a hideous man and whatsoever, Luhan would always submit. Luhan would readily offer himself as an offering if ever his husband desired to devour him. Luhan would let himself be blinded by his love and be enslaved by passionate desires…

 

All because he loved Sehun with all what he had.

 

But, Luhan was the one who robbed himself of the bliss he was generously given.

 

Right after their former abode disappeared, Luhan began with his journey, determined to find his husband and ask for forgiveness. He cared not for the wounds he gained from his dangerous journey to the mountains. He gave no heed to impending doom he might be facing with every leap of his injured leg on every steep road he took. He ignored the pain squeezing his heart as he continued traveling to his destination.

“This was nothing compared to the heartache I inflicted upon him,” a sobbing Luhan uttered, wiping his wounded arm on his torn garments. “I must see him. I must see my husband. I must take my beloved back.”

 

 

“Do you know now who you should give praises to or did you come to see my son whose heart you mercilessly shattered?” The alluring yet vexed goddess mocked while staring at the pitiful creature on his knees. She smirked, enjoying the apparent fear of the boy shivering under her intimidating presence.

“Where is the famed, untainted beauty everyone was talking of?” Even without seeing Aphrodite’s face, Luhan could tell that the goddess was smiling in delight of his suffering. “All I can see now is a heap of rubbish waiting for to be thrown at Tartarus for the grave crime of seducing and betraying my son.”

Luhan threw his body on the floor, arms stretched out and face almost touching the ground. “Forgive this mortal for wronging my Goddess and your son. Your servant is ready to receive any punishment, just please let me see my husband again.”

“Don’t you have any shame?” Luhan heard Aphrodite stand from her throne, walking towards the boy who whimpered the moment a golden shoe hit his cheek. “How dare you ask for that after ruining my son?”

Tears pooled in Luhan’s eyes as icy fingers grasped his golden hair, pulling his head up until he was looking at the goddess’s disgruntled expression. "For years, Eros wordlessly followed my orders. This is the very first time he disobeyed me, and of all the beings that could ruin him, it is a disgusting, vile human like you. As punishment, I locked him in until he forgets about you.”

“I-It was me. I was foolish,” Luhan cried, tears cascading down his dirtied, bruised cheek. “Please don’t put the blame on him. Please let me meet him.”

“You really want to see him?” An evil glint shone in the goddess of love’s eyes but Luhan cared not. He would do anything just to see his beloved Sehun and woo for him no matter what.

 

 

“I want to feed my precious doves but these are all mixed. Separate them according to their kind before evening comes. If you are not able to do so, you cannot see Eros ever again.” With that, Aphrodite retreated, leaving a disheartened Luhan crying.

“Sehunnie,” Luhan choked while picking up a grain of poppy, followed by wheat, and others. “I miss you already.” The poor boy sniffled while doing his best to separate the small seeds.

An ant passing by saw the sobbing boy and he took pity on him. Nudging his fellow ant, he said, “was he the beautiful boy everyone was talking about? Poor him. He could never see Lord Eros again if it goes on this way.”

“I know very well what you mean by that,” the other ant sighed. “Jongin, Aphrodite-nim will be angry at us once she knows we helped Luhan.”

“Then let’s hide once that witch comes back. I don’t know why you are so afraid. Demeter-nim won’t let her turn us to toasted ants.” Jongin laughed “Soo, if you are worried that this will take time, we can do this without difficulty if we will all work for this.”

The tiny ant heaved a sigh and called on their comrades. “Yah, Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Call the others! We have a mission to do!”

Assembling their fellow ants, they marched towards Luhan whose eyes widened when they began picking up the seeds and forming dunes. Luhan helped the nearby ants gather the seeds to be classified until the job was done.

“Thank you, oh thank you. Thank you, Demeter-nim for blessing this world with helpful little fellows,” Luhan smiled through his tears, seeing a glimpse of hope in his dark world.

 

 

“This is impossible!” Aphrodite lashed out once she returned to find Luhan standing meekly among six dunes of classified seeds.

“Did you just attempt to deceive me?” The enraged goddess directed a scrutinizing glare towards the trembling boy. “You did not do it alone. No way you can accomplish it by yourself.”

“Please, Aphrodite-nim,” the golden-haired beauty fell prostate on the ground, voice cracking with every attempt to speak. “Please let me see my husband. Please—”

“Do you think I will let my precious son see you and that filthy child of yours after you hurt him?” The goddess mindlessly said, only to cover her mouth after realizing her mistake.

“C-Child?” Luhan’s eyes widened at the word but before he could ask Aphrodite, the goddess already tossed a crust of bread before leaving at once.

“A child? Of my o-own?” Luhan caressed his stomach and that was when he noticed the slightest bump he did not know existed. “Sehun and I’s child?”

He remembered Sehun complimenting his weight gain because according to the other, “you’re beautiful in form but you are quite skinny, baby,” prompting Luhan to believe that the daily feasts and the lack of activity made him gain some fat on his arms and shins.

“Was it really true?” Luhan mumbled lowly while continuing with his soft caresses.“Does Sehun know, too? B-But how can that b-be… I-I am a man. Was it because he was a god?”

Luhan whispered assurances to his unborn child before he fell into deep slumber.

 

 

“You sent him where!?” Eros shook the metal bars of the door, desperate to come out but too weak to do so.

“The River Styx, my son,” Aphrodite’s lips curled into a sly, cunning curve that had Eros disgusted with his mother. “He came back alive after I asked him to gather wool from Helios’ sheep so I gave him another task. I told your little slut to fill the bottle with the black waters of the waterfall and bring it back to me. Simple favor, isn’t it? And oh, if he still comes back alive, I guess I need to make him go to the Underworld to accomplish the final task for me.”

A loud, feral noise left Eros’s throat, eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. The god could only portray his beloved lover slipping on the steep rocks and falling on his death. “You’re so cruel to be the goddess of love, aren’t you?”

“The affair you have with that pathetic mortal is not love. It is pure insanity, Eros. You are bewitched and made to believe that seduction and infatuation equate with love. You should know what love really is. You had been shooting arrows since the task was commissioned on you.”

“Was what I doing for the past years really making people love one another?” Eros grunted, nails digging on his skin with every clench of his fists. “Encouraging adultery, causing sordid liaisons, letting those helpless humans succumb to intense passions that drive them to do wrong to their fellow men; tell me, Mother, was it love?”

Aphrodite stayed silent but she shrieked once her son added, “oh, how can you even tell? Someone like you who married a hideous husband only to have affairs with both gods and humans would never know what love really is, am I right?”

“You… you insolent rascal…” Aphrodite, taken aback at the boldness of her son, weakened and nearly stumbled on her spot. “You have no right to talk to me like that. Are you really planning to rebel just to be with a mere mortal?”

“If he dies, I will cease to exist,” Eros declared, making his resolve clear to his mother. “I am ready to give up my divinity if that is the price I need to pay.”

Arguing with her son was certainly not on Aphrodite’s agenda. “You stay here until you learn your lesson.”

 

 

 

The goddess glared at the bottle in her hand. Indeed, it was filled to the brim with the water from River Styx. Luhan stood before the goddess, head lowered while waiting for the deity’s permission to see his dearest Sehun.

Sounds of shattering glass soon reached his ears and his hand naturally retracted to his stomach as an instinct to protect the bundle of hope inside him.

“A god or winged animal probably helped you,” Aphrodite knowingly smirked while yanking the terrified boy by the arm. “One last task which you can only accomplish by yourself. After you are through with it, I will let you see Eros and leave you in peace.”

 

 

 

“Is it really my fate to die?” The desperate boy inquired to no one in particular as he stared down from the top of the tower. Clutching the empty box in his hands, he closed his eyes shut and stepped closer to the edge of the tower. With a loving smile, he held his abdomen while saying what he thought were his last words. “Pumpkin, Mama does not know if what I will do will let us see your Papa again but whatever the consequences are, I do not regret loving Sehun with all my heart.”

He breathed in deep, ready to leap on his awaiting demise but a disembodied voice said, “do not jump!”

“W-Who are you?” Luhan looked around, alarmed at the sudden voice but the answer quickly came. “The tower you are stepping on.”

“If I do not jump, I may not be able to see my husband again,” Luhan replied to which the tower responded, “there is one more way.”

 

 _Go to Lacedaemon and find Taenarus, the entrance to the Underworld. Take with you two coins and two honeyed barley cakes._ From there, Luhan saw the pitiful souls who asked for his help and assistance, who he was warned by the tower  _not to help them, for they will only distract you from your journey._

Upon seeing the three-headed beast, Cerberus, he threw one cake for them to distract them, saving one for himself in case he could make it out alive. Slipping past through the fighting heads, Luhan saw Charon, the ferryman and paid him one coin to help him get through the river.

It did not take long for Luhan to be kneeling before Hades and Persephone in order to fulfill his task: let the Queen of the Underworld give some of her beauty upon Aphrodite’s claim of her own beauty deteriorating.

“Aphrodite’s beauty cannot be rivaled so I really do not know why she needs some from me,” Persephone giggled, smiling at her husband while placing what Luhan assumed was the goddess’s beauty in the box he brought.

“Knowing Aphrodite, it is to torture this poor little boy,” Hades stated without any emotions but Luhan saw clearly how the god’s gaze softened when he looked at his wife. “But we all know how far entrancing you are compared to that bratty goddess.”

Luhan looked away, heart aching in envy at the sight of the couple. Even though Luhan gave all he had to Sehun, he never saw the god’s eyes before the betrayal took place. It hurt how the first time he saw his husband’s gaze, Sehun’s orbs shone with pain and fury instead of love. It was not like it was Sehun’s fault anyway—

“Luhannie.” Said boy looked up to the source of the sweet voice and he saw Persephone’s eyes curved into crescents and her lips into a smile while handing back the box to Luhan. “I cannot help much, but I wish you and Eros a lifetime full of love and joy once you get together again.”

The human’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears and he nodded with determination. “My gratitude is overflowing, Persephone-nim.”

 

 

Luhan went back to the surface, a cheerful smile on his face. Finally, he would see his Sehun, his god, his child’s father, his everything and ask for forgiveness. If Sehun knew how much hardship Luhan underwent, perhaps, he would pardon Luhan. Perhaps, he would accept and trust Luhan again. If not, maybe, accepting their child once Luhan conceived was enough for him.

As Luhan made his journey back to Aphrodite, he came across a crystal clear stream to refresh himself. To his horror, he was met with a reflection of his worn out self. Gone was the ethereal Luhan who rivaled even the deities. Gone was the pure, untainted flower Sehun considered him to be.

 _Will Sehun still love me if he sees me this way?_ Luhan’s attention shifted on the box he was earnestly holding the whole time he was in the Underworld. “A little beauty for myself won’t hurt, will it?”

Luhan slowly opened the lid, expecting his beauty to be enhanced. Instead, a dark matter slipped out of the box, overpowering and drowning him in a death-like sleep.

 

 

 

Darkness.

It took Eros years, decades, centuries to find out that he lived in an endless cycle of apathy, lethargy, and bleakness. Going in circles without direction became the deity's routine, lifestyle so mundane that he found no problem in it.

The former Eros planned to endure his meaningless, immortal existence until the day Titans, as his fellow deities fear, would overthrow them from their divinity and perish. Following orders, shooting arrows, destroying families, turning innocent souls to obsessive lovers; those defined Eros. He was born to let himself be led by his parents and fate, surrendering all his life to the duty he himself did not want nor hate.

Eros was mediocre. Eros never cared about anything. Eros never made efforts to change the course of his destiny. Eros was a child who followed his mother without further questions. That was, until a catalyst, a mere mortal lightened up his world.

Eros loathed unplanned events. He despised the need to change. But with Luhan, he forgot all those things. He saved the lonely mortal from demise and fled him to safety. He embraced Luhan with loving arms, disregarding his own mother, who the deity served since the beginning of time. He reflected on his ways and lessened the numbers of the people he made miserable by his love arrows. He hastily accomplished his work to be able to spend time with his husband all night long. He let his guard down around the human, showing his caring and witty side he never knew was part of him. He loved Luhan beyond the arrow's power for he was aware of the human's unconditional love for him. Luhan loved him despite not seeing and knowing the god's real identity.

Living under the guise of a husband named Sehun made Eros feel alive. Being Sehun was a lot better than going out to aim his arrows towards clueless humans. Being showered with embraces and kisses proved to make Eros happier than any tricks he had done in his entire life. Hearing Luhan's voice narrating about the most trivial things calmed the god more than any music and sound of nature he ever encountered. Being one with Luhan, holding each other close until their bodies melt in the fire of their passions taught him what true love really was more than the sordid, disgraceful acts he committed. In Luhan, Eros found comfort and refuge.

Eros hoped to make mortals experience this kind of love. It was beautiful and beyond words to explain. It set ablaze in his soul and melted his cold heart, making him desire to reform and turn from his old ways.

 

Eros was a changed man.

 

He was no puppet to his mother's wishes anymore.  
Eros wished to cause sin no more.

He would dedicate his life to Luhan, basking in the bliss of his arms. He vowed to protect and worship his light, his savior, the reason of his existence, his beloved Luhan.

 

And for that to happen, he needed to...

 

_Get out._

 

Get out of the hell he suffered in for weeks.

 

Fear? Cowardice? Submission? Weakness? Helplessness? Not anymore.

 

"I am a free man," he told himself, getting on his wobbling feet and standing as straight as he could. He was still weak from his newly healed wound, yet he felt like a new being.

 

A resurrected one.

 

Determination replenished his worn out spirit. He could feel it; his faltering steps became lighter with every succeeding one as if he was regaining the strength he lost. His wings fluttered, something he could not do during the hours of internal anguish and torment in that room. He could finally feel something other than pain; the bliss...

The bliss of knowing that he would soon reunite with his beloved Luhan.

 

Eros knew.

Eros understood why there was a newfound hope filling his entirety to the brim.

It was all because of...

 

_Love._

 

His weapon.

 

His strength.

 

His reason to survive.

 

"Luhan... I am coming for you, baby." Like his wound that healed, his heart recovered from the pain. Luhan might have betrayed him, but he understood the boy's feelings. He might have done the same thing if he was in Luhan's shoes. Who would not want to see someone's beloved forever?

"Just a little... bit more of waiting, love." He walked towards the window with all the strength he had. He grasped the window bars, breathing in deeply as he prepared himself for his escape.

 _I should have never left him like that._ Luhan was alone and Eros needed to take responsibility. He should wipe the tears of his beloved and be Luhan's safe haven.

Eros clenched the bars, trying his best to use his strength despite not being the strongest of gods.

 _I should have never come back here. This is not my home anymore._ No matter where, everywhere Luhan was, Eros considered it home.

 _I should have forgiven him and perhaps, he won’t be facing those hardships alone._ The bars gradually bent, urging the god of love to fight harder for his own love story.

 _I need Luhan. I need him, only him._ Two bars broke, snapping in his grip with every clench. He hissed, holding the other bars without regard to the cuts and fresh wounds on his hands.

With one final pull, he yanked off the broken bars from their place and escaped, flying to his little deer’s rescue.

 

 

“Luhan?” He hovered closer to an almost lifeless form lying beside the stream. Upon seeing the golden hair and the bearer of the most beautiful face he had ever seen, his eyes protruded and he swiftly swooped down to his darling Luhan.

His heart ached at the state Luhan was in. Luhan still looked beautiful, but weariness and the aftermath of countless toils and sufferings took away the radiance Eros loved the most.

He held his lover with care and tenderness like the beauty would break from a single touch. His garbs that were torn and soiled by dirt barely covered the cuts and bruises littering on his delicate limbs. His cheekbones protruded and the bags under his shut orbs were dark from the days and nights the human wept ceaselessly.

Guilt seized the god as he cupped his husband's face, showering the asleep human with kisses and loving caresses.

“Lulu? Lulu, baby, Sehunnie is finally here,” the god of love held his lover close to his chest in distress. “Your husband is here for you.”

Luhan was lightweight, but never this light. Eros thought if he was holding a sheet of papyrus for Luhan bore an almost nonexistent weight in his battered body.

"Lulu..."

 

No answer.

 

“Please open your eyes, I am begging you.” The deity cradled his husband, caressing his golden strands with affection. “We are finally back together and no one can part us anymore. Please, my little deer, wake up.”

 

No answer.

 

“Please wake up for me, Lulu,” he pleaded, thumb circling Luhan’s cheekbone and lips leaving lingering kisses on his closed lids. “I vow to Olympus and to Styx that I will never abandon you. I am not leaving your side ever again, Luhan. Never again. Just please give me another chance.”

Eros’s eyes fell on the opened box lying on the ground. Getting the idea of what really happened, Eros cautiously withdrew the spell-like sleep from Luhan and placed it back in the box, shutting it close.

 

 

Eros waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And…

 

The body in his arms stirred and he did not remember anticipating something as much as he did at that moment. The tiny, delicate hand he loved clenched on his garbs while the other fist rubbed on its owner’s eyes. _Cute._

“E-Eros-nim?” Luhan said in the weakest whisper yet Eros, hyperaware of his lover’s each and every call, heard it. “Is this a dream, my lord?”

“It's Sehun,” Eros answered, a smile etched on his lips despite the tears cascading down his pale cheeks. “I am back, my love.”

“Sehun,” Luhan muttered, mirroring the bright beam on his husband’s face. Sehun looked like a total mess and dust gathered on some parts of his garments but the god still looked astonishingly handsome, and Luhan felt as if it was all familiar even though that was only the second instance he saw his husband's face.

All the pain and despair the human felt for weeks seemed to dissipate as he was engulfed by the sturdy yet comfortable arms he yearned for. Tears of an overjoyed Luhan soaked Sehun's chest and his hands clung around the latter to express the joy he gained from uniting with his most precious.

"Forgive me," Luhan whimpered, knowing he deserved no mercy for his sin. The burden in his chest was gradually lifted from Sehun's reply. "Forget that. Please forgive me for forsaking you, Luhan."

Luhan profusely shook his head, telling Sehun that he was the sole offender as clear as his quivering voice could.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Please forgive me, too," whispered Sehun while rubbing the now sobbing boy's back.

"I forgive you, too, Sehun," replied the human, serenity reigning in his heart upon knowing that he, a traitor undeserving of the god's mercy, was forgiven.

To Luhan, Eros was not just some god. Eros, Sehun, Hunnie, Hun or whatever name he would come up; he would always be Luhan's husband... Luhan's one and only.

Gazing in each other's glimmering orbs, Sehun spoke with utmost love and sincerity. "What I want is for us to never part from each other again. Will you be willing to spend all the days of your life with me until the end of time, Luhan?"

“Yes, Sehunnie. Let us be together forever, my beloved Sehun.”

 

 

 

The sweet tingling of the silver bells and divine music amplified the joy of the couple walking down Olympus with their arms intertwined. Love, in all its forms, shone in their bright orbs, so much that they could only see each other.

"I never thought this day will come," Luhan bashfully smiled at his lover while adjusting the other's wedding garbs. "You are so handsome, Sehunnie. I still cannot believe that my husband is this attractive."

"Now, do you know the feeling when I stare at your breathtakingly gorgeous face every day and night, Lulu?" The god wriggled his eyebrows to which Luhan heartily giggled.

While Sehun leaned closer to rest his head on Luhan shoulder, the former added, "I feel like I will burst in all the bliss I am feeling. Perhaps, if you did not dare defy my trust then we won't have this happily ever after."

"Should I tell you how thankful I am to you for forgiving me?" Luhan lovingly ruffled his husband's hair while beaming widely. "Also, thank Zeus-nim for letting me drink the ambrosia* and forgiving you for your erstwhile sins. If not, then we won't have our very own forever."

"All gods be damned," Sehun mumbled with a pout. "This is our day. This is all about us, love."

"You are getting jealous over that?" Luhan poked the god's rib who glared at him playfully. "I cannot help it. You are too beautiful to be real..." Sehun leaned a bit closer to Luhan's ear after warily looking at his surroundings. "Even more than Mother and the goddesses. They are too old and mean. They are the reason I dislike visiting Olympus."

"This brat," the beauty giggled and squirmed, particularly on the hot billows of Sehun's breaths on his skin. He tried to get away but the insistent, sick-in-love his husband was, the taller pulled him closer by the arm and showered the papery skin of the beauty's exposed neck and shoulders with kisses.

"What a sweet sight to behold." The two flushed upon hearing Poseidon's voice, and finally noticed the occupants of the table staring at them. Luhan tried to pull away but his stubborn lover was shameless enough to grope his behind and squeeze it on front of everyone, eliciting a yelp from the embarrassed boy.

"Such a man, Eros! Take after my amazing footsteps!" Zeus whistled, not minding the menacing glare from his wife Hera.

"Get a room, kids," Demeter sighed, shaking her head before a drunk Dionysius cut her. "Nah, let them enjoy their youth."

"You call Eros 'youth?'" Apollo snickered, "more like a virginity stealer of someone so young."

Zeus laughed. "Why, wasn't Eros also a virgin before Luhan came along?"

The god of love noticeably stiffened in embarrassment especially with his fellow deities' reactions.

"What—"

"Seriously—"

"Eh—"

"What a good man compared to these bastards—"

"Tell me you are lying—"

"Goodness, why am I in this table again?" Artemis massaged her forehead at the obscene conversation.

 _"Oh Zeus, I beseech thee, let me have sweet Luhan as my lover, for he alone smote my cold heart with the sun of his soul. With him, the dormant flowers of my spirit sprang to life, and my old, mischievous self found meaning and enlightenment that I wished to stay from my Stygian path. May he be dowered with immortal days, since he was worthy, for with him, I was metamorphosed. Thy servant wishes not to mock thy hearts anymore and not search pleasure through leading mortals astray."_ An exhilarated Hermes impersonated a pleading Eros, eliciting another round laughter from the occupants of the table.

"Don't you guys mind them," Athena smiled charmingly at the couple who were flushed to the toes. "It has been quite long since we saw a love story like this so we are more enthusiastic than usual. Enjoy your wedding and pretend we do not exist."

Sehun looked at the blushing beauty who wore a shy yet radiant smile. He stretched his hand, offering his hand to his lover before asking, "shall I have a wedding dance with my pretty deer princess... or is it supposed to be 'prince?'"

Luhan gleefully took the hand and placed his own free hand on Sehun's shoulder. "Yes, my alluring prince, as long as we will go slow and won't harm our precious baby."

Said prince could not resist to lean down and face his lover's almost unnoticeable baby bump to place chaste pecks on it.

"Hunnie!" The boy giggled as the kisses traveled back to his face. Sehun grinned and took the beauty's hand once again to dance.

 

 

“He really grew up,” Aphrodite smiled sweetly, watching his son tending his pregnant darling, offering him food and caressing Luhan’s slightly bulging abdomen while the other deities danced and drank like it was them who got married. “He used to be our baby, but now, he is ready to build a family of his own.”

“Says the greatest villain of their love story,” Ares remarked, looking at the goddess of love with a teasing grin. “Who would have known that the very obedient son who never said ‘no’ to his mother would have the guts to influence the whole assembly to go against to the Sovereign Aphrodite?”

The goddess replied with the pleasant expression never leaving her face. “I guess that was what love really is; fighting against all odds no matter what the obstacles are.”

“He is the son of the goddess of love and god of war after all. He grew up well. He chose the right person. I don’t know why you were so against Luhan. The kind boy even persuaded Eros to forgive you even if you did nothing but make his life difficult. He really deserves to be among us. He deserves to be the god of soul.”

“Fine, fine,” Aphrodite shrugged, mischief apparent in her simper, “it isn’t like I am the only one here with a vengeful streak, is it? What I did was nothing compared to what your jealous mother to your Zeus’s numerous lovers.”

Ares chuckled. “If you say so. By the way, are you really okay with Luhan? You even danced at their wedding. It is so not like you.”

“The whole council of gods which includes you told me to back off, didn’t you?” Aphrodite’s words were sour yet Ares, knowing his lover really well, knew otherwise. "Besides, he really loves our son and our son loves him. I never saw Eros grin and laugh so much around somebody before Lulu came along."

"You even call him Lulu? Now that is really something."

"Why?" Aphrodite mused while beaming childishly. “The people finally forgot Luhan and went back to worshipping me. I have no complaints anymore. Too bad Eros won't be causing mischief with his arrows because he wants to remain pure but I could always bend humans at my will without his help. I swear, no hard feelings.”

“You selfish woman,” The god of war laughed, shaking his head playfully.

Aphrodite winked, alluring eyes staring straight at the god’s orbs. “That’s why you love me, right, Ares?”

 

\---

*drink of immortality

 


End file.
